The Fairly Odd Couple
by PeaceWithRhythm
Summary: Macey is teaching Jonas the ways to a girl's heart. After all, she is a girl, and an expert on dating. But in the end, who will Jonas use these pointers on? Jonas/Macey, For the Black Sheep Challenge.


Ok, so this was written for the Black Sheep Challenge! It's a Jonas/Macey!! :D I know it may not sound great, but I think I found a nice way to make it work. This is only the first part. I'm gonna have one more chapter after this, though it may be awhile before it comes out since school starts tomorrow for me. It would've been way too long if I had squished it all into one chapter xD So I hope you enjoy what's here so far! Sorry if the title and summary was suckish :/

* * *

Macey stared at her latest test from Mr. Moscowitz. In big, fat, red marker, a D had been written in the corner of it. "Ugh! I'll never catch up with you guys! These formulas look impossible! How can anyone get this stuff?? It's like looking at caveman pictures!" Macey cried. As of now, her final grade in that class was a D+. Right, like the + helped. This was a sophomore class she was taking now. She only had to be bumped up one more level in the sciences to be caught up with all of her friends. With how things are going now, that won't be happening until about…never.

"It's not impossible. You're just not looking at it right. If you want, I can tutor you," offered Jonas.

Macey looked at him weirdly. She wasn't used to people just offering to help like that, unless…he needed a favor in return. "Really? You'd tutor me? Um…thanks. Is there something I can do in return? Do you need money…a favor…fashion advice??" she asked.

Jonas pondered this thought for a moment. "Well…" he started.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually asked me to help you with _this_," Macey said.

Jonas started blushing and fidgeting a bit. "W-well, ever since Liz found that other guy, I-I haven't exactly been the best roommate to the guys, a-and they really think I should try to find someone else…and I agree," he replied, ending firmly.

Macey sighed. "Fine, fine. Ok, I've made a list that'll, _hopefully_, help you. The list tells you the ways to a girl's heart. _Don't lose it_. If this doesn't help you, nothing will."

Jonas picked up the paper in which Macey had written down "the list". It took up the whole front side that he was looking at and even went onto the back a bit. _Man, who knew there was this much to learn about girls? I should show the guys this later, _Jonas thought.

**Macey's Guide To A Girl's Heart**

_Note: I can't guarantee these will work. Every girl is different, so sometimes, you really need to get to know your girl if you want things to work out._

_Part 1: Getting The Girl_

**Cute At First Sight:**

_When trying to get the number of a cute girl you've never met and have just spotted, the best way to her heart (and her digits) is to simply compliment her and walk away. This technique makes the girl curious and wanting more, causing her to give you her number, instead you having to ask for it. This also shows people that you don't seem desperate (even if you are)._

"Let's try the first one," Macey suggested. "Do you see anyone who looks interesting?"

Jonas looked at the people around him in the café they were in. He spotted a red-haired girl who looked pretty cute. She was laughing about something with a friend. She also had a nice smile and almost appeared to be glowing…but maybe that was the sun coming up behind her…

Macey followed his gaze to the girl and nodded in approval. "Nice choice, now remember, compliment her, and then walk away!" She ushered him out of his seat and over to where the girl was seated.

She was still laughing with her friend until they noticed Jonas standing by their table. They immediately stopped and stared at him. For a moment he just stood there, complete silence surrounded them.

Off to the side, Macey wanted to bang her head against the table at how socially retarded Jonas was. She was now screaming in her mind, hoping Jonas would feel her angry vibes, _Say Something Already!!_

Finally, Jonas cleared his throat and and mustered enough to courage to say, "Umm…nice shoes." He stood there for a moment after, only to see their expressions change into ones that pretty much said, _What the hell??_

Knowing he messed up, he turned away and rushed back towards Macey, but not before hearing the red-head's friend mumble, "Weirdo." Both of them start cracking up again.

When he reached Macey, she had her head in her hand and was shaking it from side to side. "That is _so _not how you're supposed to do it," she finally said.

Jonas sunk down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "That, was, _mortifying_," he mumbled.

Macey sighed in and said, "Ok, so let's forget about that whole section. I really think you should stick with people you already know, a.k.a., _spies, _or more suitable for you, a researcher slash scientist."

It was silent for a second before Macey added with a smirk, "One who _isn't_ Liz."

Jonas glared at her before sighing in defeat and saying, "Fine." He crossed out the section Macey had named _"Cute At First Sight"_. _Well, guess it's time to head back to school, _he thought.

* * *

**(AN: Remember, he's still on Part 1: Getting the Girl, he only crossed out "Cute At First Sight")**

**Friends:**

_If it turns out you start liking a friend (it better not be Cammie or Bex cause Zach and Grant will kill you), don't come right out and say you like her or ask her out. This may put the girl into shock because she may have never thought of you guys ever going out. Instead, do small gestures that slowly get bigger and bigger as time goes on. Then, when you think she may have some feelings for you (that she'll probably be hiding), ask her out._

"I can't do this," Jonas proclaimed. They were currently standing by the doorway to the lab that Alyssa was inside. Alyssa was another girl from Gallagher Academy going down the Research & Development track. She was pretty cute, maybe even cuter than Liz, and right now she was working on some kind of new formula.

"Yes you can!" Macey exclaimed. "You both already have so much in common! I mean, you can talk about science and math and stuff to her and she won't die of boredom!!" Jonas glared at her. She looked at him innocently. "What? Come on, even you have to know that most girls aren't exactly into talking about how to create an instant healing formula. Not even spy girls. I thought you wanted a girl that you could talk to this kind of stuff about!"

Jonas looked like he was going to throw up. "Come on Macey. Cut me some slack. I don't even know if I really like her. I mean, she's kind of obnoxious…I'm not doing this!!" Jonas finally exclaimed. Macey examined him for a moment and then looked at Alyssa. Bex had walked in while we were bickering, and it looked like Alyssa was gloating about her new formula by Bex's annoyed expression.

_Hmm, maybe Jonas is right. Alyssa isn't really the right girl for him. Ugh, now what? _Macey thought. _He's a nervous wreck. Even if I were to find the right girl for him, he would probably throw up on the girl's shoes before he got the chance to talk to her. _Macey pondered this thought.

"Ms. McHenry!" a voice cried. She turned around. Mr. Moscowitz was the one who had called her name and was speed walking down the hall towards them. Once he had reached them, he said, "I wanted to show you your lastest test grade."

"Oh no! How bad did I do? Did I fail?!?!" Macey cried. At her old school, teachers always came up to her telling her that she needed to start working harder to bump up her grades. Back then, she wouldn't have given a crap about it, but she was at a very different school now. One that would erase her memory of everything that had happened while she was here, including the memory of all of the great friends she made here, which she definitely didn't want to lose. This was the first time anyone had ever liked her for being just Macey instead of the senator's daughter, or some girl they could use to get free stuff.

As Macey panicked about all this, Mr. Moscowitz simply shook his head and chuckled. Macey wanted to strangle him now. How could he laugh about something like this?!?! "Macey, Macey, Macey, you weren't even close to failing. In fact, you did exceptional! A great improvement for you! And since this test was worth double the points, I wanted to come tell you that your final grade for the semester has been bumped up 2 letters. You're at a B+ now! Keep it up and you'll have an A in no time!" With one last smile, he headed back down the hall towards his classroom.

Macey breathed a big sigh of relief. All of her grades were up now! And thanks to Jonas! Jonas smiled at her. "Nice job Macey! You're doing awesome! You shouldn't worry so much!"

Macey gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help." They both kept smiling at each other. For some reason, Jonas's praise seemed to make her feel even better about herself. More than most people's would.

"I may have helped you, but you're the one who decided to work hard at this. And now, all your hard work has paid off, " Jonas praised some more. He felt like he wanted to keep praising Macey until she was jumping up and down with glee. He enjoyed making her smile.

Macey's grin grew wider. Then she remembered, _I still have my part of the deal to fulfill._ She wondered how she could possibly help Jonas become much more confident in himself and learn all he needed to before-hand.

Like a lightbulb had just appeared above her head, she had an idea. A minute ago, she wouldn't have even considered it a possibility. But now she felt as though she had to help Jonas as best she could, and this would definitely help him a lot.

"I have an idea," Macey told him. Jonas looked at her in confusion.

"Really?" He asked. "What?"

Macey gave him another sheepish look. "You may not like it."

Jonas looked at her in defeat. "At this point, I'll try anything. So, let's hear it."

"Well…" Macey started.

* * *

Ha hah! So whaddaya think so far?? Just so you don't get your hopes up, it's not some insanely crazy scheme like they have in shows, its really something that a lot of people do, but something that Macey normally wouldn't. And just so you know, I took those points in the guide just from things I've seen in TV shows or think they should happen or whatever, they're not actually real, so if you're a girl and you think that's totally not a way to your heart, please don't start yelling at me for being totally wrong or sexist or something...anyways, review!!! :D


End file.
